I ordered cosplay and didn't get!
by Shadows Behind Glass
Summary: Zaire was just a normal Hetalia fan, buying a cosplay outfit for a "World meeting" when a mix up of ordering screws up her entire world... Based on LolliDictator's Maunal's
1. Chapter 1

Clicktey click~!

Pay with Paypal?

"Yessirei!" I can't help but be happy, I finally did it~! Saved up Five thousand bucks~! And my parents were gone for the summer! Me -Zaire Rikkit-, was FINNALY going to a Cosplay world meeting! Alright, enough with the explanation points. Based on my height, and how I usually act, I was dubbed the "Russia"... which I didn't really get... I wasn't even Russian...

Proccesing oder... 60%

I sighed, my dark redish brown hair falling into my face. "These things take forever..."

Order complete, First unit will be sent in three days.

I stared at the computer screen. "Unit?" I said, then shrugged. "Probably Nothing."

Boy, I had no idea what was coming for me...

.~*~.~*Three Days Later*~.~*~.

Bang,

Bang,

Bang.

I looked up from my Wii game too see a delivery truck out the door. I couldn't quiet place it, but it looked familar. I stood up and answered the door, only to see a delivery guy in the funniest outfit ever. The only logo on it was the earth, but it looked like it was drawn by a three year old there were words on it, but I was too tired to read it... I tried hard to hold in a snicker as I said. "Hello?"

The delivery guy looked up from his clipboard. "Miss Rikkit I presume?"

I nooded, not too pleased that some used my last name. Sure it was Italian, and I would be happy about it... if liked being Italian... (1)

"Sign here" He said, obiviously wanting to get the job done fast. I sighed and wrote my name as slowa s possible, what? It WAS fun to annoy people~!  
>A crate was being brang in on those wheel cart things and a manual was shoved into my hands. "Wait! What the heck is this!"<br>"A UNIT, miss, you ordered one."  
>"Bullchips(2)! I ordered a cosplay outfit."<p>

He shrugged, "you already signed. Soo it's your problem, and not mine." He fled.

I read the truck, Word Wide Hetalia delivery. I muttered, and turned towards the box. "Shit, I'm screwed." I looked at the manual

IVAN BRAGINSKI: USER Guide and Manual

"FUCK!"

-Hetalia-

I quickly skimmed down the page, "Blah, Blah, Blah. Russia is Russia, I get it." Then I spotted it, the way to get him out of the box. I grinned, this had to be the most fun way for me.

I reached to the top of the box and undid the lock, then I quickly went in search of a microphone and a table or shield. It didn't take long before I shouted through it. "The AMERICAN Armstrong walked on the moon!"

And the box suddenly ripped itself into pieces. And a pissed of Ivan was suddenly in my living room, water pipe raised and saying his usual "Kolkolkol" laugh.

I ducked behing the table I had flipped to the side and yelled. "Ruin my house and I'll find a Nataliya!" I looked up, my couch was now trying to hide Ivan. I took note of that.

I walked over to the almost hiding Russian. "It's ok, I'm not Alfred or Belarus." A small smile formed on my face. "I'm Zaire!"

He looked up to see that, infact it was neither of them. 'Hahaha, now what am I going to do about the cosplay meeting.'

-Hetalia-

Zaire "DA~!" R:Anyone on? I need a face to face chat, it's urgent!

I posted my message on the wall of 'Hetalia Cosplay World Meeting 2011.' And in less then two minutes I got a reply.

Mason "Shadow" D: Wat's up Z?

Zaire "DA~!" R: Uhm it's sorta hard to eplain... Skype! NOW~!

Mason "Shadow" D: *shrugs* fine.

Mason, my BEST FRIEND EVER... that's in another state. I sighed, to bade were enemies in the meeting.

ClustyandPROUD! logged in,

ShadesofGray, logged in.

I quickly clicked the video chat thingy(3) and was instantly shocked. "MASON! why, why would you show up like that!" Obviously I was expecting the normal dirty brown haired, blue eyed boy that was Mason, but instead I find that he wore a wig and a bombers Jacket.

He shrugged. "Trying on my America outfit."

"Dont, ever say 'outfit' again." I said while laughing. Then I became serious. "Uhm at least take the wig off for a minute. I don't need someone breaking the screen of my labtop."

He nodded and did so. "But, why would-?"

"? ? ?" I called out in Russian. What? If I was going to be the freaking nation for a meeting, I had to know atleast SOME of the language...

"?" I sighed, then turned towards Mason, when I say so, say America's caughtphrase." I held the microphone to the laptops speaker. "... NOW!"

Mason took a second, before clearing his voice and saying. "I'm the Hero~!" Very loudly. And Ivan came right out of his room, not bothering to take the door. Great there's Russia sized hole in the wall.

I pointed at Ivan. "You! Sit right here. Don't touch anything, or destroy my labtop."

I heard a simple "Da~!" before leaving the room. I needed a Faygo, and NOW!(4)

When I had came back into the room: "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
>1: Zaire is mainly French, Native American, and Italian... Yes, it explains why her hair is a shade of both brown and red... But she is a Mut, if you get what I'm saying... alot of Nationalitys in her.<br>2: Bullchips, hehehe. Zaire doesn't swear to those she doesn't know..

3: hehehe, not really sure how Skype works *big sweat drop* so I'm playing be my rules.

4: I live in Michigan, Faygo is the eaisest to get and it's realy good! In my opinion the red is the best.

Translations (used by google translate...Bahaha, I don't feel like getting an actual book out, it would mean work I don't wanna do right now)-

"? ? ?" -Ivan! Come here!

"?"- No 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"?. .. ? ? ?, ? ? ?, ? ~! " The Russian said. The place was a mess, and I had only left for a good fourty seconds.

Mason's voice came over. "You're getting better Zai, your souding like Ivan."

It was like a thousand ton weight was dropped on my head as I was thrown into self misery. "About that, you remeber the chat we had a few days ago?"

"Not really."

"Uhm, about the Canon Hetalia characters turning to life."

"Oh, and?" His voice was inscure. Shit.

"...Well,"

"YOUR BOOK MAGICALLY THREW OUT A CHARACTER?"

"No, but I got delivered one..."

Total. Silence.

"Ivan, come here."

"No, da."

I held up a bottle of vodka. "Come now or the bottle gets it." Phsh, it was empty. Not that Ivan knew that.

He came over and I gave it to him. Wow, it seemed to be full... I tugged his scarf so that his head would be seen through the webcam. "Mason. Am I halucinating or is this the actual Russia?"

"Zaire"

"Yeah?"

"You should run."

I looked over, tugging on Ivan's scarf was one was to get him in Insane mode. Before I took off running, I said one more thing to Mason. "SAVE ME! FIND BELA!"

I ran, the Russian chased me. "FUCK!"

.~*~.~*Two days later-*~.~*~.

The doorbell rang. "Oh? So you found it?" It was the delivery man from before. Another crate. Shit. I signed it and they sped off.

YAO WANG

I pumped my fist in the air. A semi-SANE on! FUCK YEAH!

"La, di da, Ha! Found it!" I turned towards Russia. "Please for the love of all that is holy, don't say anything. I wanna wake him up."

I got a nod and a "Da."

I stood right next to the box and yelled, very loudly. "? ? ?" Oh why did I have to go the most creul ways on these units?

I took the top of and was instantly hit by Yao, quickly getting out and trying to run, gone. "Yao," Nothing. "Yao?" Still nothing. "FOR THE LOVE OF PANDA'S, YAO WANG GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The chinese man poked his head out from the kitchen. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

Then I relized what he was staring at. And "it" was a foot taller then me. "IVAN! stop scaring the quests!"

He shrugged, and I walked up to Yao. "Hiya, I'm Zaire."

"Yao."

I smiled. "Maybe, there is a chance for sanity in this house."

Translations-

"?. .. ? ? ?, ? ? ?, ? ~! - "I...I don't know what your talking about, Da~!"

"? ? ?"- 'YAO! ARE YOU IN THERE!"

Shadow: Bah, no romance. I have a pairing for Zaire anyways... to be revealed. And Yaoi? I sometimes read it, but it sickens my stomach abit.

Zaire: Why do you make me so wierd?

Shadow: Because you are~!

Grass(My sister, GrassBlade-Chan on FF): DUDE! ZAIRE IS MY OC!

Shadow: Deal with it!

Grass: *looks over it again* AND MASON! *glares daggers* STOP TAKING MY OC'S FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! And you don't even play them right!

Shadow: What? I saw the plans for them lying on the kitchen table, so I went with it. And there's nothing you can do now.

Grass: EFF YOU! I'm keeping my OC plans locked up from now on. 


End file.
